


Onomatopoeia

by Lionfolly



Category: hoseok - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionfolly/pseuds/Lionfolly
Summary: "You remind me of the word Onomatopoeia, Yoongi.""Uh, what the fuck is an Onomatopee?""Onomatopoeia. It is a word that represents other words that sound like they look.""Alright, you're going to have to humor me here, how does that fucked up word remind you of me?""Well, you sound how you look. There's no masks, you're just you unashamedly."





	1. Part One - Chapter One

 

 

 **Part One l Chapter One**  
  
W i n k i n g - S t a r s

"I like the stars. It's the illusion of permanence, I think. I mean, they're always flaring up and caving in and going out. But from here, I can pretend... I can pretend that things last. I can pretend that lives last longer than moments. Gods come, and gods go. Mortals flicker and flash and fade. Worlds don't last; and stars and galaxies are transient, fleeting things that twinkle like fireflies and vanish into cold and dust. But I can pretend..."

-Neil Gaiman

* * *

  
"How old are you, five?" The boy snapped, annoyance laced delicately into his normally soothing voice. The red head in question just pouted in return, hands reaching out to take his small box of stuffed animals back. There were at least fifteen of them, all different animals ranging from bears to manatees. Each was immaculate, obviously well taken care of and washed on a regular basis.

"They're special, Jiminie." He whined, moving to close the flaps of the box, hiding away the little creatures expertly. "They're all the prizes Nar-"

Within seconds the smaller blonde had his hand slapped over his hyungs mouth, eyes narrowing dangerously. Around them milled their friends, roomates and family. Namjoon was picking up the peices of a lamp he'd accidentally dropped, Jin was helping Jungkook carry a mahogney coffee table up the narrow staircase into the set of condo's, Taehyung was messing with some of the boxes still in the moving truck and Yoongi was sitting on the edge of the truck, earphones in and legs swinging back and forth. His hood was flipped up, hands stuffed in his pockets and paying no attention to anyone else around him. Jimin sighed in relief.

Hobi removed his friends hand then, glaring down at Jimin and rolling his eyes. "He's going to have to get over her eventually." Jimin was glad Hoseok had the sense to keep his voice hushed, shrugging a languid shoulder at his words.

"Can't rush a broken heart. I'm not the sappy, emotional type but she screwed us all over and fucked Yoongs up bad." Jimin's gaze fell off his moody hyung, flicking back to the box of stuffed animals and then back up to Hobi. He knew where they had come from, he'd been the one to win the large stuffed owl for Nari at the Fall Fair. "Just... if you're going to keep them leave them in the box and make sure Yoongs doesn't find them. He'll burn them all in a heartbeat and none of us need that drama."

Hoseok simply nodded, obviously glad Jimin agreed to keep his little memorabilia stash a secret as he turned on his heel and made his way towards the struggling Jin and Jungkook. Jimin simply ran a hand through his hair, a massive headache begining to take precedence over his rampaging thoughts. It had been nearly three years since Nari walked into their lives, and then walked right back out without a second thought. Because of her affiliation with them the boys were stuck with her immense debt with a group of dealers in town - Yoongi took on most of the responsibility but Jimin knew both Jin and Namjoon helped as much as possible.

A year after Yoongi left the basement suite to sort shit out, and search for Nari who'd coincidentally left not just the country but the continent, he returned with five hundred thousand dollars and insisted that what he'd gotten himself into was the best way for the small self built family to pay for their respective educations, and actually begin to take real steps in their lives, towards their goals. It was drug dealing, Yoongi had found an in into the biggest drug ring in Seoul.

Jimin had never had money problems, his parents were wealthy and loving and supported Jimin through school and in his dreams, so watching his close friends devolve themselves to such low standards was at best exruciating. Nonetheless he couldn't allow them to go through it all alone so he took up a task, Jimin was simply their mediator. He dealt with all money and business transactions. He was the one who had bought them this combined condo, selling their little basement suite they'd been living in for nearly six years, _since Jimin was seventeen_ , and putting a down payment on a conjoined six bedroom condo in the upper east side of Seoul. They were on the third floor and had paid four hundred thousand dollars cash to obtain it.

Jimin dealt with the contracts, the meetings with the realtor, paid then spoke with the renevators. He hoped the other guys would like it just as much as he did, and he hoped that it would become home for them; now away from all those sour memories, maybe Yoongi would start sleeping at home instead of finding some dinner to crash out in.

"Jiminie?" The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to face Namjoon with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Joon, I was spacing out, what's up?"

"Jin just sent me a text from upstairs, apparently the key isn't working for the front door."

"What?" Jimin seethed, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his phone. From his far right Yoongi noticed the disruption and removed an earphone.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously, arms stretching far above his head.

"The key isn't working for the condo, apparently." Jimin answered, pressing his call button and lifting his phone to his ear. He couldn't stand when things weren't going the way he planned, because of Taehyung's job schedule they couldn't move until later in the afternoon and at this rate they wouldn't have everything inside the condo until later in the night.

"Let me go see." Yoongi sighed, jumping off the back of the truck and heading across the parking lot. Jimin was going to stop him from wasting his time but the landlord had already answered the phone, distracting him from calling out to the boy.

Yoongi shoved his hands back in his sweater pockets, the fall air brushing up against his back and making his spine shiver. This area of Seoul was a lot nicer than the one they'd just been living in, clean and filled to the brim with mad money. It felt odd, considering the business they were running and all, but it also felt like an accomplishment. When Jimin had announced he'd officially arranged for them to buy the condo Yoongi had felt genuine joy for the first time in three years.

The stairs were narrow, twisting and winding upwards for what seeemed like forever. He knew they were only on the sixth floor, and he could have taken the elevator but confined spaces weren't his cup of tea. From above he could hear Hoseok and Jungkook arguing, a small grin taking over his features as he treked upwards.

"Just push on it harder!"

"Kookie, you're going to break the door!"

"Maybe we should just wait for Jiminie to call the landlord-" Jin began to interject.

"I'm telling you, it's just stuck!" Yoongi heard a bang and an unsatisfying crack follow the determined words.

"Did I not tell you you would hurt yourself if you kept doing that!"

"Oh... shit that hurt."

"What the hell are you morons doing?" Yoongi groaned, turning the corner on the last step and coming face to face with the three musketeers. Hoseok was red in the face, hands on his hip and a clear aura of frusturation permeating from his being. Jungkook was leaning against the door, holding his shoulder and bottom lip quivering. Jin looked horrifiyingly concerned, shaking his head.

"Trying to get the door open." Jungkook moaned, holding out the key for Yoongi. The boy took it and moved inbetween Jin and Jungkook, noticing they'd set the coffee table down in the middle of the hallway. When he continued to look up from the table Yoongi noticed it was blocking someones path, they stood a few feet away silently, probably having watched the whole ordeal.

They noticed Yoongi was looking immediately, head snapping up to catch his gaze in _her_ own. She looked young, long dark brown hair and large coffee brown eyes. She seemed expresionless.

"Sorry if we're blocking your way through." Yoongi apologized, head bowing slightly at the girl. She didn't answer, but Jin and Hoseok scrambled to move the coffee table. The three boys had been so wrapped up in solving the problem of the useless key they hadn't even noticed her - she must have really snuck up on them.

At this Yoongi simply turned to insert the key, turned it both clockwise and counter clockwise to no avail. He sighed, knowing the landlord had probably just given Jimin the wrong key. All they could do now was wait.

"There's a card pass." The voice came from behind Yoongi, and when he turned around the girl from before was now standing infront of the door across the hall, garnering all four boys attention. She looked uncomfortable, very obviously regretting her decision to speak. Now up close Yoongi could _definitely_ tell she was a girl, petite and pretty; the reason Yoongi hadn't noticed she was a girl before was because her jackets hood was up over her head, shrouding most her face. Grocery bags hung off her arms, and in her one hand she held keys and a card attached to a pastel blue lanyard.

"Sorry?" Yoongi politely replied, obviously needing clarifiction.

"The lock won't work if you don't use your key card first." Her voice was small, frail even. She hunched up against their curious stares, eyes downcast. "It's to stop thieves from locking picks." She lifted the card on the lanyard up, a small flat black panel that was on all doors laid just above the door handle and she pressed the card to it. A beep could be heard, and when she inserted her key and turned it clicked open.

Yoongi's brows furrowed, head tilting to the side curiously. Jimin didn't mention anything about a key card. "I don't think we were given a key card-"

"Oh, that's what it's for!" Hoseok shouted, pulling an exact replica key card from his back pocket. "Jimin told me to give this to Kookie but didn't say why, I just assumed it was an appointment card or something."

"There's nothing on it, you idiot!" Jungkook jeered, smacking Hoseok on the back in reprimation.

"Ouch!" Hoseok whined, passing off the card to a still aching Jungkook as he took the key from Yoongis hands and pushed his way into the apartment, signalling for Hoseok to the hold the door open and Jin to help him get the coffee table in. Yoongi however was glued to the spot, staring on at the girl who was very obviously their new across the hall neighbour. She was stiff, her body went rigid the moment Hoseok had raised his voice.

"Sorry, they're a little eccentric sometimes." Yoongi apologized, taking a step forward in order to appropriately introduce himself. She however seemed to have other plans as she took a step back, opening her door more as if ready to run inside at any given moment. _She's scared_ , Yoongi noted, for whatever reason. He stopped short, biting the inside of his lip in thought. "Uh, my name is Yoongi-"

"Nice to meet you, but I have things to do." She whispered back, small frame slipping into her apartment as she closed the door in his face. He stood there for a moment, shocked until the anger took over, shoving his tongue against the inside of his lip and rolling his eyes.

"아이 씨 [ Aish ] what's her problem..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This story will be a multi-chaptered POSSIBLE series. It has a prequel that is posted on wattpad, on the profile also called Lionfolly if you'd like to check that out (it's called Hiraeth) but it can be read as a stand alone! Also as a note the first few chapters will be shorter, but will eventually grow in length as the story goes on. Please comment, and let me know what I'm doing right, it gives me motivation :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter !


	2. Part One - Chapter Two

**Part One l Chapter Two**

  
"Every blessing ignored becomes a curse."  
-Paulo Coelho **  
**

* * *

 

The sky outside was darkening, nimble fingers gripping the black lace curtains to properly pull them open, gaze befalling the already appearing stars hanging lazily in the blackening expanse. It had been a long day for Kang Minji, better known as Minnie; classes in the morning and work in the evening – it didn’t help that just before she’d found solace back at her condo she was interrupted by her new neighbours. Minnie was well aware she was to receive neighbours, she was forewarned by her landlord a month ago. However, she had hoped It would stay empty. The six-bedroom two floor condo across the hall had been vacant since the very day she moved in two years ago, silent and still due to the insane amount of rent it demanded. Now seven loud, obnoxious men would be occupying it and Minnie couldn’t be more terrified of that prospect.

The tiniest of mews was heard as Po, Minnie’s cat, pawed at her ankle to be paid attention to. The crashing and banging of the boys still moving their belongings reverberated out in the hallway, putting the old cat on edge. Po had been Minnie’s cat since she was fourteen years old, her tenth birthday was just around the corner just as Minnie’s twenty third was. She bent down then, scooping the small blue Russian into her arms and holding her purring form close. “I know Po, they’re repulsively loud, aren’t they?” The young woman cooed, moving her way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Minnie’s apartment was quite nice, one that she had never expected to call home but did nonetheless. It was large with two bedrooms, one on the bottom floor and one on a top-level balcony. It also had a living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms on the main floor, her balcony adorned with a sunbathing spot with a table and chairs and covered in her multitude of plants. The bedroom she slept in was plain, a bed and a dresser only but the other was filled to the brim with books. All four walls had bookcases backed up against them, and many more books littered the floor. It was the only part of the condo that could be called ‘messy,’ and even then, not a speck of dust could be found – Minnie always kept everything immaculate no matter the strain she put on herself. She was thankful for her court pay out when her mother passed away other wise, she would most definitely be living in a studio apartment for five thousand won a month, eating noodles off paper plates. She might have even needed to give up Po and her degree.

“Tuna dinner tonight sound good?” Minnie whispered gently, setting Po down on the kitchen island and turning to surf through her cupboards. Po sat accordingly, fluffy tail curling around her paws and curious golden gaze watching her owner intently. It was only when a loud knock was heard at the door that Po took off in alarm, claws skittering against the marble countertop before hitting the floor in a rather ungraceful manner. This In turn shocked Minnie, head coming up abruptly to smack against the top cupboard.

“Son of a-“ Minnie cursed, hand coming up to rub at her throbbing head. She would bet anything that there would be one of those boys at her door, and she was not in the mood to talk to any of them. She didn’t think she _ever_ would be.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

_Not that they were going to give her a god damn choice –_

An irritated groan emitted from the bottom of Minnie’s throat, eyes rolling skyward as she pivoted on her heel and slammed the cupboard door shut. Another series of rapid knocks split through her condo, eliciting an angered _“I’m coming!”_ past her lips as she stormed across her kitchen, then living room, then foyer to stand perfectly still in front of the door.

She could practically feel the presence on the other side, one she didn’t quite feel comfortable interacting with. If there was one thing Minnie liked It was being alone, and sustaining privacy. She was an introvert who preferred her own company over anyone else’s, the world outside her condo’s walls only tolerable for a certain allotted amount of time every day; _work and school_. No less, she would have to show these boys first hand that she wasn’t interested if they were going to get the hint; so, without allowing her anxieties to take over she gripped the door knob and turned, coming face to face with a beaming red head.

It was obvious his hair was colored, and despite the loud nature of the shade it seemed to fit him well. His cheeks were like little apples, perfectly round and slightly tinted red to match his blazing locks; his smile would have been contagious in any other circumstance, wide and bright – and he emitted a specific aura that put an uptight Minnie slightly to ease.

“안녕하세요! [Hello!] I am one of your new neighbours, my name is Jung Hoseok.” The boy greeted formally, bowing his head and re-erecting himself with a gleeful persona. Minnie cocked a brow, keeping the door closed partially so he could only see her face. He seemed perplexed by this, but she didn’t really care.

“I know who you are.” These words came out just above a whisper, and not as curt as she had wanted them to.

“Oh?” He queried, lips pursing and head tilting to the side in thought. “Did Yoongi Hyung introduce us all to you already? That isn’t very fair-“

“I didn’t even get to introduce myself properly Hobi, let alone the rest of you.” Another voice had joined the party, one that wasn’t particularly welcome in Minnie’s books. Slowly she peeked out into the hall a little further and caught sight of the boy she had turned down from before just leaving their condo. He looked tired, bags underlining his dark eyes and shoulders slouched downwards. He was wearing the same outfit from earlier, a dark hoodie and dark blue jeans.  

“-ah, Yoongi Hyung! What are you doing up I thought you were going to bed?” Hoseok, or as Yoongi had referred to him as Hobi, asked gently. Yoongi shrugged a languid shoulder, gaze lazily drawing back to Minnie who awkwardly looked away. She tried her best to pretend like she hadn’t just been examining him, but she was almost certain he’d noticed.

“I got thirsty and decided to go out. You should join. Jimin and Tae are meeting me there.” Yoongi offered, eyes tearing away from Minnie and back to Hoseok. For a moment Minnie felt slighted, a little upset that Yoongi only briefly acknowledged her existence in order to answer Hoseok’s question but otherwise was blatantly ignoring her. She wasn’t even _all that rude_ earlier, and here he was acting like she’d told him to never speak to her again.

“Okay, hey Minnie do you want to join?” Hoseok asked kindly, shoving his hands in his pants pockets as he looked over to the still half hidden girl. Surprised by the sudden offer, and the fact that these two boys were having a full-fledged conversation like she wasn’t even there, Minnie stood silent for a few moments. When she did come up with her answer, a firm _no thank you_ , she was rudely interrupted by Yoongi.

“Leave her be. She has _things to do_.” He ground out, turning to make his way to the stairwell. Hoseok, obviously used to Yoongi’s prickly nature followed suite after casting Minnie an apologetic look; but Minnie wasn’t one to take rude, obnoxious and blunt people very well even if she was one herself. The words that came out of her mouth next were one’s that shocked even her.

“Hey, wait! You didn’t even let me properly answer.” She pulled her door open the rest of the way, Hoseok looking back expectantly and Yoongi only barely stopping in his tracks to listen. “If you… let me get dressed I’ll go with you.” The words came out stuttered, an immediate regret sinking into her core knowing full well she couldn’t take it back now without looking even worse. What scared her most about the whole out of wack ordeal, however, was the smallest of grins she received from Yoongi as he looked back at her _knowingly_ ; as if he knew she’d be easily antagonized by his cutting words.

_Oh, Kang Minji, what the hell have you just done!?_


	3. Part One - Chapter Three

**Part One l Chapter Three**

 

"It is in vain to say human beings ought to be satisfied with tranquility: they must have action; and they will make it if they cannot find it."   
-Charlotte Bronte 

* * *

 

The moment the words had left her mouth Minnie couldn’t believe them, that a literal agreement to leave her apartment had passed her lips without hours and hours of coaxing. It took a surprised brow raise from Yoongi and a cheer of joy from Hoseok to send the young woman stumbling back into the safety of her humble abode, nearly kicking Po as she went, muttering promises of being out in a moment or two. When the door closed, separating the two men from her mental breakdown, Minnie allowed her body to slump against its frame. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes wide, shaky hands running through her long hair as she muttered obscenities to herself. How could she agree to something like that? She had never been to a bar, or club or anything similar in her entire twenty-two years of life let alone with two strange men!

“Calm down Minnie, just open the door and explain that you remembered you had other things to do tonight.” She muttered to herself, flipping this quick fix over in her head a few times. This new found hope however was stopped in its tracks when she clearly remembered the way Yoongi referred to her, _that being not at all_ , and rudely assumed that she wouldn’t be going because _she was busy_. If she reneged now, he would surely get immense pleasure out of it, and Minnie’s pride just couldn’t take a hit like that; especially if she was going to live across from him. The pompous _jerk_.

With an indignant huff she stormed her way into the kitchen, a mewling Po directly on her heels as she furiously prepared her pets dinner as previously promised. She tossed around a few more ideas silently, able to hear the awkward shuffling of the two boys waiting outside her door. An emergency? They’d never buy it, or at the very least they’d eventually find out that emergencies were few and far in between for Minnie as she knew no one personally enough to be involved in any emergent situations. Maybe she could tell them she wasn’t feeling well? Hoseok might buy it but he’s not the one Minnie was trying to convince, Yoongi would see right through her.

As she thought she bashed Po’s wet food into submission, not realizing how harsh she was being with the meal and earning her a reprimanding swat from her hungry cat sat atop the kitchen island. With a soft and apologetic laugh Minnie set Po’s food bowl up on the counter and turned on her heel to head towards her bedroom. If she couldn’t beat them, she would have to join them and suffer through the night. Besides, what trouble could a couple drinks and some loud music bring?

It took her all of five minutes to throw on an outfit, as it was the only outfit she had that was club suitable. A pair of washed out blue jeans, tight fitting from top hem to ankle hem, hugged Minnie’s thin hips generously as a bright white and long sleeve lace top sprouted from the waistline and clung to her upper torso comfortably. It was what her father’s assistants had chosen for her when he had gotten re-married, for the wedding. His exact words about the less than appropriate choice of clothing still haunted her to this day – _‘maybe now someone will want to take you as their wife and I can get you the hell out of my house.'_ _A cruel man_ , Minnie thought begrudgingly, staring heatedly at the low cut centerpiece the top offered in the mirror.

So many stares dragged across her skin that day, so many disapproving stares, so many leering stares, so many _pitying_ stares. It was one of the main reasons Minnie no longer wanted to be stared at, she was tired of being her father's last chance at breeding fodder. This thought was the driving reason behind her grabbing a black knitted cardigan on her way out to throw on overtop the outfit. Her trek through the living room was fast paced, grabbing at her purse, keys and patting a still munching Po on the head Minnie felt panic set in once more; it was the knock at her door that startled her from her unsure thoughts, and a gentle _“Minnie, you okay?”_ the only driving force behind a confident approach outwards into the hallway.

“Sorry, Hoseok, Yo-“ her coffee colored gaze slid to take in Yoongi, his name almost falling off her tongue with an apology attached to it before she realized he didn’t deserve her apologies whatsoever. Minnie coughed to cover this slip up smoothly, looking back to Hoseok with a gentle smile, “-I had to feed my cat.”

“That’s alright, it’s still early. The club’s probably still dead.” Yoongi grunted from their side, and when Minnie looked up she caught his dark gaze in her own softer one, watching as he took her in. It was obvious she’d changed clothing, and though Minnie wanted to believe his grazing stare was because of her switch of appearance it felt deeper than that; it felt as though he was trying to decipher her _intentions_ , though she _had none_ – maybe she was looking into him too much, but as a writer her observant nature wasn’t easily quelled.

“Let’s get going, traffic will be stupid.” He grunted, tearing his whole being away from their staring contest and gesturing for the other two to follow behind him. As they descended the stairs Hoseok questioned Minnie lightly, asking about Po and what kind of cat she was, inquiring about what Minnie did for a living and when finding out she was a writer offering up that he was a dancer, so he understood the arts. During these exchanges Minnie found comfort in Hoseok’s constant chitter, glad he could fill in the blanks without feeling slighted that Minnie was hardly paying attention; the moment they’d stepped out into the cold night the true panic of leaving the safety of her apartment had really set in and she was attempting to hold back her tears in order to not frighten Hoseok or Yoongi.

_She’d decided to do this, she’d chosen to leave, she could deal with the repercussions._

_Don’t be such a big fucking baby_ , she could hear her father’s voice, _get over yourself_.

“Minnie?” She started suddenly, lips parted into a soft O shape as she watched Hoseok wave a hand in front of her face. Yoongi was in the passenger seat of a sleek looking SUV that reminded Minnie much of a panther looking to swallow its prey. The red head in front of her waved pointedly to the back door of the SUV, which he had opened for her. She smiled gratefully, nodding her head and clambering up into the back seat. When she did officially seat herself and Hoseok closed the door, the darkness of the car enveloped her wholly and the panic began to physically hurt, her heart thumping wildly against her ribs like a caged bird.

“너 아프다 (You look sick)” Yoongi commented idly, pulling Minnie’s attention to the front passenger seat as Hoseok opened the drivers side door. For a moment Minnie could only find it in herself to analyze his voice, deep and grinding much like a thunderstorm that never hits its peek; the kind that rolls on over without a single raindrop escaping its darkened clouds, thunder rolling harmoniously above. It was when he cast her a look, one of those purely patronizing looks, that snapped her back to herself.

“오? (Oh?) You’re right, I’m not feeling so good. I’m curious, do you _always_ have that affect on people or is it just me?” The venom laced delicately in her tone was prominent, head tilting to the side and soft brown eyes holding a cutting edge to their luminous glare. Hoseok laughed, turning the ignition and tossing a look from Yoongi back to Minnie before beginning to pull out of the parking lot.

“Do you two know each other? Or was it just hate at first sight?” Yoongi scoffed, clearly taken down a notch as he flipped up his hood and sunk into his seat without deigning his friend with a response. Hoseok didn’t seemed phased by this, however, fingers reaching out to turn the volume knob on the radio. A soft, melodic beat played through the speakers and it served to calm Minnie’s nerves exponentially as she watched the city lights flick by her. Without her glasses they were like floating globes of multiple lights, blurring in and out of focus. _Beautiful_.

“How did you know my name?”

“Sorry?” Hoseok asked, and if Minnie wasn’t already sleep deprived and stressed, she could have sworn she saw Yoongi tense up.

“I never told you my name was Minnie, but you’ve been using it this whole time.” Hoseok laughed, nodding his head as he pulled to a stop at a red light.

“Our one roommate who got us all the condo, Jimin, told us our across the hall neighbour’s name was Minnie. Our landlord must have mentioned it to him.” This explanation made perfect sense if it wasn’t for the fact that her landlord always called her by her formal name Minji, but she let it go. It wasn’t too far of a stretch to think he’d slipped up and introduced her as Minnie, right? “Is it your real name?” Hoseok continued.

“No. It’s just a nickname.” Her mother thought it was cute, like Minnie Mouse. Her father despised the cute nickname, always reminding his only daughter that he had named her Minji for her to be called Minji.

“What is your real name?” Yoongi’s question came as a shock, Minnie’s head cocking to the side as she searched his voice for any hint of mockery. She couldn’t find any, but her real name sat on the tip of her tongue without wanting to fall. She knew it would be safe to tell these two, they _were_ strangers but already had gained enough of her trust even if Yoongi was a total asshol. If they were out to hurt her, they would have already done so by now.

“Minji, Kang Minji.” Daughter to a deceased but once lovely interior decorator with a knack for making the perfect chocolate chip cookies, writing enthusiast, journalism major, only daughter of a multi-millionaire pharmaceutical tycoon, and the only living heir to the Kang family dynasty.

A runaway with a bounty sitting heavy on her shoulders.

But of course, they didn't need to know that.


End file.
